


Romulus and Remus

by FireOpal (Raven_At_The_Writing_Desk)



Series: Random Cayrd and Frias [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 23:13:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18926941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_At_The_Writing_Desk/pseuds/FireOpal
Summary: This is based on the 12 short stories prompt Rome.





	Romulus and Remus

Frias wasn’t entirely sure what he was looking at exactly. It looked like an image of Cayrd on the bounty feed, but he knew the bounty on Cayrd’s head, and it wasn’t this meager number. Still, he could swear he was looking at his husband’s image if Cayrd took to shaving his curly auburn beard differently. 

“What’d ya do to mah picture?” Cayrd wandered into the small office they shared in their newly built home. They were mostly retired from bounty hunting and such, but Frias liked to check occasionally, in case something caught his interest. 

“It’s not ya, it’s someone who looks like ya.” Frias pulled up the whole file now and Cayrd sat a warm mug of coffee down beside Frias’ hand. He leaned over the back of the chair Frias sat in and rested his fuzzy chin in Frias’ spiky pink hair. 

“Rumylis?” Cayrd read the name. “Huh, he’s mah doppelganger.” Cayrd sniffed and left it at that, Frias was more interested. 

“Don’tcha wounder though? It might *be* yer brother.” Frias swiveled around to watch Cayrd sip his mug, still dressed in the loose pants he pulled on that morning and nothing else. His eyes drifted down Cayrd’s broad shoulders to his flat stomach and then Frias looked away, blushing. 

“Ah don’t have brothers or sisters. Ah’ve told yah, we’re raised in groups by caretakers till were old enough ta work. Ah don’t have a family.” Cayrd winked at Frias with a smirk. “Yer just hoping there’s another hot me out there ain't ya?” 

Frias turned away so Cayrd couldn’t see him blush. He marked the bounty and transferred it to his com. He had brothers, four of them, and he knew the value of family. Cayrd didn’t have that, didn’t have a chance to have it. It was worth looking into in Frias’ opinion, and if the guy turned out to be an ass, well, no harm done and a small bump in their bank account.

***

Frias watched Cayrd’s look alike move around the small town. He’d tracked him down and dragged Cayrd along. Currently, his husband sat at a table wearing sunglasses and a wide-brimmed hat to hide him from the sun. The small town was along the planet’s copious ocean and was rather muggy. It struck Frias how different the weather could be in two similar locations on two different planets. His own village hugged the coast of Laot’s major ocean, and it was usually sunny and warm, but here it felt like you could swim through the air it was so humid. Frias felt his own spiky hair starting to curl. He looked back at Cayrd, who’s relaxed red curls were almost frizzed around his ears. 

“This was yer idea,” Cayrd grumbled and Frias pouted. 

“It ain't so bad.” Frias crossed his arms. He kept scanning the crowd full of olive-skinned humanoids, most with curly black or dark brown hair. Then heads began to turn, and Frias took note. If he hadn’t been prepared for it, he would have thought the man walking down the street was Cayrd. His hair was a bit longer, brushing the tops of his shoulders, and his beard was trimmed differently. Frias noticed the man even wore ear cuffs like Cayrd, even if they weren't’ the marriage cuffs he and Cayrd shared. “There, it’s Rumylis.”

Frias was on his feet before Cayrd could protest. He wove expertly through the crowd and blocked a few admirers. Clearly, this Rumylis was a looker on this planet, probably because of his amber hair and sapphire eyes. Even if his skin tone matched the natives, he still stood out. 

Frias followed the man till he crossed the roads more, heading out of the village square and towards the outskirts where pillared homes waited down picturesque lanes. Soon they passed even those, and the road opened up to lush fields and orchards of trees growing small brown skinned fruits and larger lavender ones. The chef in him wanted to stop and sample the fruits, the hunter in Frias kept him focused. Just when he felt the road was empty enough that he could ambush Rumylis, the other man turned, blaster in hand, his jovial face now hard with anger. 

“Who are you, and why are you following me?” Rumylis demanded. Frias started to speak, and then a blaster bolt hit Rumylis square in the chest. The other man staggered back with a shocked look, and Frias ran forward to catch him. It was a hell of a shock to see someone so similar to Cayrd get shot 

“He’s just stunned,” Cayrd said walking over to Frias. Frias felt for a pulse and found a strong and steady one. Frias sighed, he should confuse the two of them, Cayrd wouldn’t get shot unawares like this. 

“That wasn’t necessary,” Frias said pulling out electro-cuffs and putting them on Rumylis. 

“Ahm not sure what yer hopping will happen here, but Ah told ya, he ain't mah brother.” Cayrd brushed a kiss on Frias’ temple. “Let’s get him back to the ship.”

***

“You’ve really fucked up,” Rumylis said in his shielded cube. 

“Blah blah,” Cayrd said as Frias flew the ship off planet and began inputting the drop point for Rumylis’ for his bounty. Cayrd decided to keep an eye on the bounty. Protest all he wanted, it really was fascinating to stare into his own face. Rumylis didn’t seem to be as curious. 

“You’re not gonna get far, moron,” Rumylis snarled, and Cayrd had to admit, it was pretty effective. Two rows of sharp serrated teeth glinted in his mouth, and Cayrd matched the snarl with a smirk of his own. Rumylis backed up a little at that. “You’re Freyaxian?” 

“That finally sink in?” Cayrd chuckled. “Nice place ta hide though, ya almost don’t stick out like a sore thumb down there.”

The ship rocked sharply, and Cayrd cursed, he didn’t need Frias to tell him that they’d taken fire. He scrambled to the pilot chair. 

“Who’s shooting?” Cayrd asked and Rumylis laughed behind them. 

“I told you, you fucked up,” Rumylis called. “Now you get to deal with the rest of my family!” 

The ships’ view screen blinked as a comm message was detected and Cayrd reached up to accept it. A woman’s face popped up, and she looked pissed. She narrowed periwinkle eyes at Cayrd and Frias and snarled. 

“Ya’ve got mah son,” She growled leaning into the screen, curly amber and gray hair pulled up into a Mohawk came into view and Frias looked at Cayrd. “Ah want him back.” 

“He’s wanted on Juxta-Pi fer ‘crimes’,” Cayrd put the word in quoted for her. She growled again and Cayrd recognized the flash in her eyes. It was the blood song that the Feral Freyaxian’s lost themselves too in battle. “Shit,” Cayrd swore as the screen went blank. 

“Cayrd?” Frias asked, bolstering the shields and preparing the weapon systems. 

“Well, this just went south,” Cayrd said sending the ship into a dive towards the planet they just left. He wanted to land and boot Rumylis out. Nothing was worth a pissed Feral Freyaxian. “Ah told ya this was a bad idea.”


End file.
